Eclair Zathora
'Apperance' Eclair is a young looking girl with long light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. Her skin tone is a lightly tan, She often wears button down shirts with a swimsuit style outfit underneath. Wearing bikini bottoms or short shorts for her pants. She's seen in boots that are slip resistant and spiked at the bottom like cleats. Her hair is 22 inches long, As it is usually straight but sometimes wavy at the end ending in a blondish ombre. Her body size is slim and slender. 'Personality' Eclair has a rather outgoing personality and postive attutide towards everything to cover her intense anxienty, she enjoys the company of people and loves to make new friends but she also hates when she gets overwhelmed. Eclair is optimistic for the future at the same time she's nervous. 'History' Eclair spent much of her childhood playing with her childhood friend Raku, her father was a powerful telepath mage that worked for the magic council and was often away on asignments, but this didn't stop Ecliar from learning his magic, which she then used to learn Celeistal Spirit Magic by reading the mind of another Celeistal Spirit Mage. This same mage gave Ecliar her first key, the Golden Zodiac Key: Leo, sadly this happened shortly before the mages death which was a trumatic experince for Ecliar who was only 13 at the time. Eclair spent the next 3 years training to become a stronger Celeistal Spirit. She recieved her 2nd Golden Gate key "Gemini" when she was 15. She finally went into the Celeistal Spirit world to train in a more magic rich envoirment, only to find that in the 3 weeks she spent there 3 years had passed in the real world, when she returned she reunited with Raku and met a few new promising mages. 'Relationships' 'Leo' Eclairs first celeistal sprit, Eclair and Leo share a strong bond and Eclair strives to make the burden of being her strongest spirit by joining him when he fights for her, striving to do anything for her close friend. 'Raku' Eclair and Raku have been friends every since they were 5, although their bond is not as strong as her bond with Leo it is still strong, Raku spent the entire 3 years Eclair was gone searching for her night and day. 'Meria' A new friend that Eclair met when she returned she has not kept it a secret from Meria that she has a strong desire for her body, which Meria is more than happy to oblige that desire while still remaining a good friend. 'Fuzai' After Eclair came back from the celestial world. She came crashing down falling from the sky. Where she has crashed right into Fuzai's training ground in a secluded Forrest area outside of Magnolia. He was in the middle of the training and very angry that she disrupted his training but getting a closer look at her face. He looks at her in awe saying " You're.. The girl who's been missing for the last 3 years?" 'Yogi' Eclair met yogi once she came back from her 3 year training. meeting another Mage named yogi. Who she thought was an amazing Mage with his rare magic. She tends to disagree with him a lot. 'Magic/Equipment' 'Virus Magic' Eclair has a magic that allows her to give people viruses to any part of their bodies. 'Telepath Magic' Eclair uses her telepathic magic in lots of ways. Mind reading: Allowing her to read the minds of those around her. Telepathy: Allowing her to speak driectly into someones mind. Mind destruction: In which she is able to mess with someone's mind bringing them into insanity with bad memories and distracting noises. Foresight: Reading the mind of someone to tell what there next move is and where it's gonna go. 'Unison Raid' A spell which allows two or more mages to combine there magics into an ultimate combination. Eclair has shown to have unison raided with friends Raku & Fuzai. 'Hand To Hand Combat' She's trained in hand to hand combat during her 3 years. Seems to be able to keep up with Leo in there sparing. 'Expert Escape Artist' Being able to read minds she also is able to foresee the next movements from attacking to the next breath they take. So she's capable of dodging almost anything she has foreseen. 'Theme' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Celeistal Witch